The Ultimate Gift
by LadiJ
Summary: Mercedes Jones was focused on her career and only her career. She didn't have time for a relationship or anything else. On her 27th Birthday, she got a gift that kept on giving. It was truly The Ultimate Gift. This is my first One Shot with Smut, so hope you enjoy.


**A/N: So this is my New Year's gift from me to you. I know I promised you an update for As I See It, but it was not flowing as I wanted it too. I would rather give you guys something I'm proud of than rushed. I am halfway done with it now, so look forward to an update soon. For now I hope this one shot will hold you over until then. This is my first one shot with smut and I want to dedicate it to the ones who told me that I better add smut in this story, Rose and ZeeJack this is for you guys. I hope you all enjoy this story. Zee thanks for being such an amazing beta. Happy Reading! As always, let me know what you think, good or bad, I can handle it. **

**_Much Love_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Bruno Mars Gorillas**

**_The Ultimate Wish_**

Mercedes was sitting in her office on her 27th birthday. She didn't like making a big deal about that day and her friends and family knew that. Most of the time they respected her wishes and left her alone, but this year they decided that she had to have a little spice in her life. Mercedes was going through a self-inflicted dry spell. She had several suitors after her, but she turned them all down, saying she was more focused on her career than she was on a relationship. Being the Editor in Chief of her own magazine so young took all of her time and she was very serious about her career. It was after hours at work and as usual she was the last one in the building. She heard the elevator ding and she saw the night janitor get off. That was normal so she thought nothing of it. He made his way to her office and knocked on her door.

"Do you have any trash for me to pick up Miss Jones?"

Mercedes looked up at the guy, she didn't recognize him. He was not the older guy who usually comes around. This guy was young and cute; even though he had on overalls, you could tell he worked out, he had his sleeves rolled up to his forearm. His eyes sparkled, even with the distance they had in between them, she could see them. He had the cutest smile she'd ever seen, and that one simple question with that voice, already had her having feelings she hadn't had in a long time between her legs. She had to shake off those thoughts quickly so she didn't look like a fool and not answer him.

"Yes I do…um…I don't know your name. What happened to Tony?"

"My name is Sam, Tony got sick so I am filling in for him tonight. I hope that's okay?"

"Um…Oh yeah, it's fine. As long as you can do as good a job as Tony then I have no problem with it." She pointed to her waste basket, "The trash is over here."

She went back to doing what she was doing on her computer and Sam started milling around the office and cleaning up. He looked on her desk and saw a birthday card on it.

"Is it your birthday today?"

She shook her head, "Yeah it is, I am not in the mood to celebrate it, henceforth why I'm here working late."

Sam laughed, "You should always want to celebrate your existence on this earth. It is truly a gift. And especially someone as beautiful as you."

Mercedes felt the blush creep on her face, "So you're one of those guys huh?"

"One of what guys? Sam questioned.

"Those guys that flirts with a woman who you think is vulnerable and would be willing to sleep with you at the drop of a hat. Well sorry to inform you Sam, I am not one of those women." She sat back and looked at him from the top of her glasses.

Sam started laughing and couldn't stop. She had him all figured out in her mind and that was amusing to him. She couldn't have been more wrong about him, but he was not going to try to change her mind, well not yet anyway.

"Well first of all, I am not that type of guy, I am here to do my job and clean up your life. I noticed the card on the desk and saw it was your birthday and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, that's all."

Mercedes felt so foolish for going off like that, she was dead wrong and she knew it.

"Sam I-"

Sam cut her off, "You have some friends who thought you could use some spice in your life and I am here to make that happen."

He grabbed the boom box from under the cart and turned it on and the music started;

He started to slowly unzip the overalls he was wearing to reveal his taut, glistening chest. Mercedes was stunned but she couldn't turn away, he was so sexy and mesmerizing; all she could do was stare. The way he moved his body was like poetry in motion and she could feel the wetness pooling between her legs.

**_Ooh I got a body full of liquor_**

**_With a cocaine kicker_**

**_And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall_**

**_So lay it down, lay it down_**

He stood directly in front of her in just the shortest pair of red shorts she had ever seen and was rolling his hips back and forth. _Damn! I can already see this man is working with a quite impressive package!_

**_You got your legs up in the sky_**

**_With the devil in your eyes_**

**_Let me hear you say you want it all_**

**_Say it now, say it now_**

Sam took her hands and guided them up and down his chest, letting her feel every ripple on his body. Her fingers sent a tingle up his spine. _Shit! What was that? That never happened before._ He continued to dance for her. Lifting her off the chair and sitting her on her desk. He cleared her desk off in one swoop and laid her back on it, while he hovered over her.

**_Look what you're doing, look what you've done_**

**_But in this jungle you can't run_**

**_'Cause what I got for you_**

**_I promise it's a killer,_**

**_You'll be banging on my chest_**

**_Bang, bang, gorilla_**

He ground his erection into her core, feeling her warmth was such a turn on for him. This was not how it was supposed to happen. This was his job, he was going to come in dance and leave, but his body was reacting to this woman. Sure she was beautiful, but he had seen several beautiful women before and never had this happen to him. He didn't just want to dance for this woman, he wanted this woman.

Mercedes was not fairing any better, her body ached for this man's touch and she never even met him before. Feeling his body pressed against her body had her on fire. It was like she had no control over what her own body was doing and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

**_You and me baby making love like gorillas_**

**_Ooh, yeah_**

**_You and me baby making love like gorillas_**

He sat her back up and put her back in her chair and began to roll his body against hers some more. Her skin was so soft and her smell was so intoxicating. He couldn't control himself anymore and he did something that was truly a no, no in his business, he started kissing her neck. Sucking on her sweet spot, knowingly leaving a mark. He knew she wasn't his to mark, but he couldn't stop. Her moans only made him want to continue.

Mercedes couldn't believe she was allowing this man to do this to her. He was a stripper, but at that moment she didn't care. Her body wanted him and she was going to let him have her. She slipped her fingers in his hair and gave it a tug. She couldn't resist him, unlike any other man she turned away; there was something about this guy that had her open like 7-11.

**_Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair_**

**_But you don't look like you're scared_**

**_You just smile and tell me, "Daddy, it's yours."_**

**_'Cause you know how I like it,_**

**_You's a dirty little lover_**

Sam let out a moan of his own feeling her fingers in his hair. This was something new, but he liked the feeling of her on him. He knew what he wanted and all he needed was the okay from her and he was going to go for it. There was no denying the sexual attraction that was between them. Sam looked Mercedes in the eyes; he had to know how she felt.

"Do you want me as bad as I want you?"

Mercedes wanted to say no, she should say no, but her body spoke for her;

"Yes Sam, I want you."

**_If the neighbors call the cops,_**

**_Call the sheriff; call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop,_**

**_We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door_**

**_And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby,_**

**_Give it to me motherfucker!"_**

Sam began undressing her, starting with her shirt, to reveal her beautiful breast inside her sexy red lacy bra. He massaged her right breast while he pulled her left breast from her bra cup. He flicked her nipple with his tongue feeling them harden in his mouth. Her skin tasted so sweet to him, like nothing he has ever tasted before.

Mercedes melted to the feel of his mouth on hers. This man was already driving her insane with desire. She wanted and needed to have him. His body was so sexy and his lips were magical.

**_Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done_**

**_But in this jungle you can't run_**

**_'Cause what I got for you_**

**_I promise it's a killer,_**

**_You'll be banging on my chest_**

**_Bang, bang, gorillas_**

Sam made his way down her stomach and in between her thighs. He could smell her arousal and that turned him on even more. He was already hard, but seeing how wet she was for him made him even harder. He slowly removed her matching red underwear and licked his lips in anticipation of what he was about to devour. Swiping his tongue along her slit, tasting her sweet nectar was the most amazing thing he has ever tasted.

"Mmm…you taste so damn good."

She shuddered feeling his tongue on her pussy. She couldn't help but let out a squeal when his tongue dove inside her. He was flicking her folds with his tongue and she trembled in pleasure. Something about the way he worked his tongue had her body freaking out. She started to gyrate her hips, allowing him to go deeper and deeper inside of her. She felt him slip two fingers inside her as he sucked her clit. She moaned so loud, thankful that no one else was in the building.

"Ooohh Sam….that feels so good…don't stop."

**_Ooh, yeah_**

**_You and me baby making love like gorillas_**

**_Ooh, yeah_**

**_You and me baby making love like gorillas_**

He felt her walls clinching up around his fingers as he thrusts them in and out of her tight, warm, slick core. He knew she was close to her first release, and he planned to make sure she had several more. He sucked harder on her clit and before he knew it her juices were flooding is mouth, and he lapped up every bit of it. She tasted so good to him; he could see himself wanting that every day. Hearing her scream only made him want to hear her do it more.

Mercedes knew that she was going to cum, but she didn't know she was going to cum so hard and so loud. He was doing things to her body that she never knew could be done. Her body was violently shaking as it reacted to his tongue on her core.

"FUCK!"

**_I bet you never ever felt so good, so good_**

**_I got your body trembling like it should, it should_**

**_You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you_**

**_You [3x]_**

He made his way back up her body and kissed her on her lips for the first time and he felt the sparks between them. Her lips were so soft and perfect for his lips. He looked in her eyes again and seeing that she wanted him. He never lost contact with her body when he grabbed his bag that was on the cart. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a condom. He quickly sheathed himself, picked her back up and put her back on the desk. Sliding back in between her legs he smiled looking in her beautiful eyes, while guiding his dick to her entrance. He gave her one last look as if asking if I was okay, she nodded. He slid his dick inside her and gave her just a moment to adjust to his size, before he started to thrust his dick in and out of her. She felt heavenly, and he never wanted to leave her pussy.

"Fuck! You're so damn tight!"

Mercedes felt like her body was going to explode. She never felt this full by a man before, and she enjoyed the feeling immensely. He was unlike any other guy she had ever been with. Something about this man drew her into him. The way he moved his body inside her was just like he danced. She dug her nails into his back and scratched all the way down his back. She was ready to fall apart at any second. She was ready to cum, but he pulled out. A whine came out of her mouth.

"Why did you stop?"

"Oh I'm not done yet," Sam replied with a smirk, "turn your sexy ass over."

Mercedes smiled and quickly did as she was told.

**_Oh, you with me baby making love like gorillas_**

**_Ooh, yeah_**

**_You and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas_**

**_Ooh, yeah (Yeah, yeah, baby, baby, oh yeah, yeah)_**

**_You and me baby making love like gorillas_**

Sam pounded his dick back into her pussy swiftly and she let out a scream.

"SHIT SAM!"

He was like a wild animal, relentless in his thrusts, pounding her pussy with abandon. It was everything Mercedes wanted and needed. Sam looked down at their bodies connecting, seeing the contrast of their skin as his dick slid in and out of her pussy, and that drove him insane. He grabbed her hips and continued to plow his dick inside her. Feeling her walls clinching around his dick was just what it took for him to go over the edge. He massaged her clit to make sure she went with him. Mercedes closed her eyes and saw stars as she came so hard, that she almost fell over. She screamed so loud that she scared herself, but it was so good that his name was all that came out of her mouth.

"SAM! OH SAM! FUCK SAM! DAMN SAM!"

Sam wasn't any better, his orgasm only brought out the beast in him and he growled and grunted. The only thing he said that was an actual word was,

"MERCEDES!"

He collapsed on her back and stayed there until he was able to feel his legs again.

Once he did he went and discarded the condom and sat in her chair and pulled her onto his lap.

"Well, this was unexpected, but I don't regret a single moment of it."

He smiled and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. She let out a small sigh of her own.

"Yes this was truly unexpected, but I don't regret anything either."

They sat there is a comfortable silence until Sam's phone started to ring. He answered and a look of disappointment came across his face. He hung up the phone and turned to her.

"I have to go."

She nodded, even though she really didn't want him to leave. That also confused her. Why would she not want this stripper guy to leave her? They just met, and yes she gave in to a moment of weakness, but he was not her boyfriend.

"I understand, you must be a busy man."

He laughed at that analogy;

"Yeah something like that, but I want to give you my card."

He pulled a card from his wallet and turned it over and wrote something on the back of it.

"Oh, just in case I want your services again?"

She didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but the reality of the situation was starting to sink in. She just had sex with a stripper who could or could not do this type of thing with all of his clients. She watched him quickly get dressed and gather up all his belongings. He walked over and slid the card to her and kissed her one last time chastely on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Miss Jones."

He walked out of her office and she smiled to herself. She picked up the card and flipped it over, her eyes bugged out of her head when she read what he wrote;

**_You are the first person I have ever done this with._**

**_Sam_**

Along with his cell number. Mercedes took the card and held it close to her heart with a grin on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_1 month later_

Sam was sitting in his apartment, after a long day of work trying to unwind, but all he could think about was Mercedes Jones. It has been a month and she hadn't called. That was driving him nuts, because he broke so many of his own rules with her, and she never called. Why was this woman taking over his mind he wondered? He found her so attractive and he just wanted to know more about her. He sent her flowers, teddy bears, and other small gifts to her office and he never heard a word from her and that bugged the hell out of him. What was her problem? Did she not find him worthy enough to call? He was sitting there with a beer in hand and getting more and more frustrated by the second, when he heard a knock on his door. He wasn't expecting anybody, so he was a bit confused. He looked out his peephole and saw nothing. He slowly opened his door to see Mercedes standing across the hall, leaning on the wall.

"Mercedes, what are you doing here? Wait how did you know where I lived?"

She smirked and walked up to him slow and sexy;

"Hello Sam, nice to see you too. I came to tell you thank you for the gifts you sent. So am I going to have to talk to you in the hallway or are you going to let you in?"

Sam folded his arms and leaned against his door frame

"I don't know Mercedes; you know you could have just called if you wanted to thank me. I was just waiting for your call every day for a month."

"I didn't think a phone call was enough, I wanted to properly thank you."

She untied her coat she was wearing to reveal her lacy purple bra and panty set she was wearing.

Sam's eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped, it took him a minute to compose himself. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside and started kissing her.

She melted with his touch. She wanted and missed this ever since the last time they got together. She knew she was being stubborn trying to deny her feelings for Sam for a month, but she couldn't deny it anymore. Her body craved Sam, and he was the only person that could satisfy her cravings.

Once inside Sam pinned Mercedes against the wall and continued to pepper her with kisses.

Breaking the kiss Sam looked into Mercedes eyes, "I want you Mercedes, I want you now."

Kissing the sweet spot in the back of her neck he heard a soft moan as she gripped his shoulder. She playfully pushed him away to start to do a little strip tease of her own. Watching as she did a slow strip his eyes couldn't help but to widen when she dropped her bra and the girls came into view. Mercedes walked to him;

"Sam why so many clothes?"

Sam blushed; he had been so enthralled watching her striptease he forgot to undress. Quickly shedding the rest of his clothes he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

Mercedes was so wet she could feel it dripping down her thighs. Feeling him pressed against her stomach just made her wetter. As Sam gave a low moan when she slipped her tongue in his mouth, loving the way their tongues twisted and dueled. She continued teasing him until their lungs were straining and they had to break for air.

Sam let out a moan of his own feeling her fingers in his hair. This was something new, but he liked the feeling of her on him. He knew what he wanted and all he needed was the okay from her and he was going to go for it. There was no denying the sexual attraction that was between them. Sam looked Mercedes in the eyes; he had to know how she felt.

Sam picked her up, carried to his room, laid her on the bed, while running his hands over her hips. Settling between her legs he trailed soft kisses up and around her neck. Sam loved the way her skin was so soft to his touch, cupping one breast in his hand he ran his tongue between her breasts loving the sweet taste of her skin. Pushing both of the girls together he licked and sucked both nipples in his mouth. Flicking and nibbles had Mercedes moaning and pressing herself against him, seeking some relief from the throbbing ache in her pussy. Sam eased away slightly; he wanted to taste her and the way she was moving he would be sliding inside her if he didn't move. Continuing to kiss down her body he stopped to lick her navel and along her sides. Spreading her thighs he licked his lips, she was wet and all his. Running a finger up and down her slit he could feel her heat and how wet she was. Fingering her clit had her moaning and trying to fuck his finger. Bringing his finger up he asked her did she want a taste, at her eager nod he ran his finger over her lips. Watching her lick her essence off her lips just made him harder. Licking his finger he lowered his head to the source of the sweetest tasting cream ever.

Mercedes thought she would come off the bed at the feel of Sam's tongue on her folds. He was licking and sucking her slit and clit like he had done before. Sam licked as he slid two fingers inside her.

"Oh fuck Sam, yes!"

Sam fingers kept rhythm with his licking and sucking of her clit. Sam put his arm across her to keep her in place, from the tightening and fluttering of her walls around his fingers he knew she was getting close. Feeling her hands gripping his hair he could hear her cussing and calling his name. Sucking harder on her clit sent her over the edge.

Screaming Sam's name, Mercedes fell apart, trembling and shuddering but Sam didn't let up. Lapping up all the cream he continued to lick, suck and tongue fuck her until she was screaming his name again. Kissing her as he looked down into her dazed expression he smiled.

"Baby you taste so fucking good. I could eat you every day."

Mercedes was breathless;

"That could be arranged!"

Mercedes ran her hand down to his hard dick,

"Hmmm, looks like I have a new friend."

Sam groaned at her touch, as she was running her finger over the broad head she loved the feel of his pre-cum. Pushing Sam back on the bed she reached down to stroke him with one hand while running her nails lightly over his balls. Sam couldn't control his hips with each stroke he would thrust, at this rate he would end up cumming in her hand and no way was he letting that happen.

"Baby you got to stop, I want to cum, but I want to be in you when I do."

Sam told her moving her hands from his cock.

Mercedes pouted, "I want to taste you."

Giving her a quick kiss Sam told her she would later, right now he needed to be inside her.

Taking the condom Mercedes rolled it on him stroking his length as she looked at him.

Sam leaned down and kissed her, "You little tease, but I love it."

Moving between her thighs Sam ran his fingers over her breast, pinching and tugging her nipples until they were hard. Taking one nipple in his mouth he flicked the nipple with his tongue, as he eased into her slowly.

Mercedes gasped as he stretched and filled her, she had never felt pleasure like this. When he was fully inside of her Sam could only hold his breath, she was just as tight, wet and hot as she was before. It took everything he had not to blow just from the feel of her around him. Centering himself he looked down at her as he felt her move. Locking eyes with her, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist making him sink deeper, they both moaned. Taking her hand and interlocking their fingers he began to move. Making long deep strokes Sam quickly found a rhythm never breaking eye contact they moved staring into each other's eyes.

Mercedes could feel Sam hitting her spot over and over, "Faster" she moaned.

Sam moved faster feeling her walls clench and flutter. Her squeezing his dick was driving him crazy.

Pulling out Sam told her "Ass up baby" Mercedes quickly got on her knees wiggling her ass at him. Sam grabbed her hips, slapping her ass with one hand. With one thrust Sam was balls deep in her, this new angle was fucking fantastic.

Mercedes screamed, Oh DAMN this feels good!

Sam was fucking her hard and deep, hitting that sweet spot every time. With each stroke Sam was cussing and Mercedes was moaning louder and louder. Feeling the swirls in her stomach she knew she was going to cum, giving a scream of Sam's name she fell forward her body quaking and shivering as her orgasm washed over her. When she clamped down tight on his dick and he felt her get even wetter that was it for Sam. Holding her hips tighter he shot jets of cum into the condom. Slowing his strokes he brought them both down from their sexual high. Easing her down on the bed he followed her body down turning her so they were lying on their sides with him still inside her. Kissing and rubbing her arms and sides he had never felt so happy in his life. Easing out of her he disposed of the condom, slipping back into bed he pulled her into his arm, kissing her cheek he smiled at her.

"So you still never told me how you found out where I lived?"

Mercedes chuckled and turned over to face him.

"I'm a journalist Sam, and even though I can't reveal my sources, let's just say you weren't that hard to find."

Sam laughed and nodded;

"So it took you a month to find me?"

"Actually it only took me three days to find you, it took me a month to realize that I wanted to be with you, and I hope by what just went down between us means you want to be with me too."

Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Mercedes I want to be with you as well, there is nothing more I want to do."

"So we will see where this leads between us."

Mercedes said cupping his cheek.

"I want to be with you Sam, and just so you know, you are definitely worthy of me, I just hope I am worthy of you."

Sam smiled and kissed her breathless.

"You are definitely worthy of me Mercedes."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. I will have As I See It (College Years) updated as soon as possible.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
